staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Października 2006
TVP 1 06:15 Doktor Ewa - odc. 9/9 - Pożegnania; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1970); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Był taki dzień - 15 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Jan Paweł II 1920-2005; program dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Dzień Papieski w TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:20 Weterynarz Fred - Violetta w tarapatach ; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Domisie - Pogoda; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Teleranek - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Królestwo Maciusia; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Królestwo Maciusia ; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Dzieci świata - Zatańczmy - Liu w Tajlandii (Thailand); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Od przedszkola do Opola - ulubione piosenki i pieśni Jana Pawła II; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Awantura o Basię - odc. 5/12 - Awantura piąta, czyli rzecz o spisku prawdziwych kobiet; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych (txt str.777) 11:45 Dzień Papieski w TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Był taki dzień - 15 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Siedem cudów starożytnej Grecji cz.2; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Francja, Niemcy (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Łowcy Przygód - Gra w ciemno; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Doctor Who - Niespokojni nieboszczycy, odc. 3 (Doctor Who - The Unquiet Dead, ep.3); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 15:50 Wadowice - Janowi Pawłowi II z miłością; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Fundacja Jana Pawła II; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Dzień Papieski w TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress (txt str.777) 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne ; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Faceci do wzięcia - Mały kryzys; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Dzień Papieski w TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Nagroda prosiaczka ; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Dzień Papieski w TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Dzień Papieski w TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Tajemnica Światła - Tajemnica Miłosierdzia. Pieśń o Janie Pawle II; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Dzień Papieski w TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Uczta kinomana - Zaklinacz koni (HORSE WHISPERER, THE); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Robert Redford; wyk.:Robert Redford, Kristin Scott Thomas, Sam Neill, Diane Wiest; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 00:50 Kolekcja kinomana - Bal (Bal, Le); musical kraj prod.Francja, Włochy, Algieria (1982); reż.:Ettore Scola; wyk.:Regis Bouquet, Francesco de Rosa, Aziz Arbia, Chantal Capron; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Był taki dzień - 15 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:05 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 73 Kolacja w pięknym stylu; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 74 Rywale; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Smak Europy - Widzę cię ....; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Sposób na twardy sen; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 794 Proszę mi nie przeszkadzać; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 M jak miłość - odc. 435; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Jak się nie ubierać (seria II) - Matki i córki odc.3; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Zacisze gwiazd - Ewa Szykulska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Selekcja; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 "Trelemorele" - premiera w Studiu Teatralnym Dwójki (zaproszenie na spektakl); relacja; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 "Pan jest i wzywa cię." Od Wojtyły do Ratzingera. (De la era Wojtyla al estilo Ratzinger); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych (txt str.777) 11:30 Dzień Papieski w TVP - "Szaty Ojca Świętego Jana Pawła II"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Szmaragdowy smak ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Dzień Papieski w TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Znak Zorro (The Sign of Zorro); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1958); reż.:Lewis R. Foster; wyk.:Guy Wiliams, Henry Calvin, Gene Sheldon, Romney Brent; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Dzień Papieski w TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 796 Nikomu nie jestem potrzebny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Urszula; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 267 Nielegalni imigranci; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 56; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Dzień Papieski w TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Pokolenie Dzieci JP II; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Oficerowie - odc. 4/13 Nocny gość; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 (txt str.777) 20:50 Uciec do Legii - odc. 2 (Escape to legion); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:30 Warto rozmawiać - Polska po odejściu Jana Pawła II czyli półtora roku "bezkrólewia"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Panorama 22:55 Sport Telegram 23:00 Pogoda 23:05 Losowanie Konkursu Interaktywnego tel: 555-10-20-30 23:15 Studio Teatralne Dwójki - Trelemorele; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Piotr Łazarkiewicz; wyk.:Jan Peszek, Maria Peszek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Ogród sztuk - Czystość; program Kamili Dreckiej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Con amore; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Jan Batory; wyk.:Małgorzata Snopkiewicz, Joanna Szczepkowska, Mirosław Konarowski, Wojciech Wysocki, Tadeusz Kaźmierski, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Zygmunt Maciejewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:35 Król szamanów - serial animowany 08:05 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 08:35 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 09:35 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - serial komediowy reż. Todd Holland, Arlene Sanford i inni, USA 2002 10:05 Skrzydła - serial komediowy reż. Leonard R. Garner Jr., Andy Ackerman, Peter Bonerz, Darryl Bates, Rick Beren, Ja, USA 1990 10:35 Dennis rozrabiaka - komedia reż. Nick Castle, wyk. Walter Matthau, Christopher Lloyd, Joan Plowright, Mason Gamble USA 1993 12:25 Gorąca linia - komediodramat reż. Diane Keaton, wyk. Walter Matthau, Diane Keaton, Meg Ryan, Lisa Kudrow, Adam Arkin, Duke Moosekian, Ann Bortolotti USA 2000 14:30 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 15:30 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 16:30 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 17:45 "Hell's Kitchen" od kuchni - reality show 18:45 Prognoza pogody 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:10 Sport 19:15 Kabareton - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Alamo - dramat historyczny reż. John Lee Hancock, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Billy Bob Thornton, Jason Patric, Patrick Wilson USA 2004 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:05 Brudne pieniądze - thriller reż. Aaron Lipstadt, wyk. Alan Arkin, Brian Bloom, Kurt Caceres, Alicia Coppola USA 1999 01:05 Gorzka miłość - telenowela dokumentalna reż. Krzysztof Piotrowski, Polska 2006 01:35 Warszawski Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy - relacja 02:00 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 05:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:15 Telesklep 07:55 Niania: Lekcja odpowiedzialności - serial komediowy odc. 36 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:15 Vinci - komedia kryminalna reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Robert Więckiewicz, Borys Szyc, Kamilla Baar, Jan Machulski Polska 2004 13:30 Złote dziecko - komedia przygodowa reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Charlotte Lewis, Charles Dance USA 1986 15:30 Niania: Lekcja odpowiedzialności - serial komediowy odc. 36 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 16:05 Co za tydzień 16:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 36 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 17:30 Superniania - reality show 18:30 Hela w opałach: Męka i rozkosz tworzenia - serial komediowy odc. 6/15 Polska 2006 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21:35 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 22:35 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:10 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:25 Dwururka - talk show 01:25 Telesklep 01:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Wrocław 06:35 Eurinfo 06:40 Tygodnik - program publicystyczny 07:20 Książka tygodnia 07:30 Kurier, Pogoda 07:45 Fakty Tydzień 08:30 Kurier, Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 08:45 Pasmo regionalne 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier, Kurier sportowy. Pogoda 09:45 Misja Gryf 10:10 Niepokonani - cykl reportaży 10:30 Kurier, Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 10:45 Regiony 11:30 Kurier, Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 11:45 7 dni świat 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką 12:30 Kurier, Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 12:45 Kantor powraca 13:00 Parki Narodowe 13:30 Kurier, Pogoda 13:45 Etniczne klimaty 14:10 Telenowiny 14:30 Kurier 14:35 II liga pitki nożnej 15:30 Kurier 15:35 II liga piłki nożnej 16:30 Kurier, Pogoda 16:45 Posłowie 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 Fakty 18:25 Trzymaj z Trójką 18:30 Transmisja sportowa - Final MP Low kick - sporty walki 20:30 Kurier 20:35 Studio Pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Kurier, Pogoda 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Sport 22:15 Niech żyje kino - magazyn 22:30 Sportowa niedziela 23:00 Kurier 23:20 Studio pogoda 23:30 7 dni świat 23:55 Duchy australijskiej puszczy 00:50 Rzeka nadziei - serial przygodowy 01:45 Jak być kobietą i przetrwać - film fabularny 03:15 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.55 Sztukateria, mag. kult. 06.20 KINOmaniak, mag. 06.45 VIP, pr. kulturalno-rozr. 07.10 Pokemon, serial anim. dla dzieci, USA/Japonia 08.00 Kasa na bank, pr. interaktywny 09.00 Mały Nikita, dramat USA, 1988 11.00 TiVi sekcja, talk-show 12.00 TeleSZaU, pr. rozr. 12.30 Dekoratornia, mag. 13.00 Strażnik Teksasu, serial USA 14.00 TeleSZaU, pr. rozr. 14.30 VIP, pr. kulturalno-rozr. 15.00 Polska Liga Koszykówki, mecz na żywo 17.00 Obrońca, serial obycz. 18.00 TeleSZaU, pr. rozr. 18.25 Arabela, serial familĳny 19.00 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego, serial sens. 20.00 TeleSZaU, pr. rozr. 20.30 Wzór, serial krym. USA 21.30 Kameleon, serial sens., USA 22.30 Błękitna stal, thriller sens. USA, 1990 00.40 Wzór, serial krym. USA 01.40 Wydarzenia 02.00 Prognoza pogody 02.05 Drogówka, mag. policyjny 02.30 KINOmaniak, mag. 02.50 VIP, pr. kulturalno-rozr. 03.15 Maryla Rodowicz, koncert w Barze 04.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial, mag. piłkarski 04.30 V-max, mag. 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 04.55 Ptaki nocy, serial sens., USA 05.45 Telesklep 07.45 Na osi, pr. motoryzacyjny 08.20 Seans filmowy, interaktywny pr. rozr., live 09.10 Siostrzyczki, serial kom., USA 09.40 Siostrzyczki, serial kom., USA 10.10 Niekończąca się opowieść. Następny rozdział, film rodzinny, Niemcy 1990 11.55 Chwila Prawdy, pr. rozr. 13.10 Agent przyszłości, serial S-F, USA 14.00 Amerykański kawaler, reality show, USA 15.00 Dla Ciebie Wszystko, pr. rozr. 16.25 Blues Brothers, kom., USA 1980 19.10 Medicopter 117, serial sens. 20.10 Książę w Nowym Jorku, kom., USA 1988 22.35 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Tańca Baltic Cup 2006 cz. 1 23.35 Nieślubny ojciec, film obycz., USA 1997 01.35 Nocne igraszki, pr. rozr., live 03.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Ring; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Polskie krajobrazy - Ziemia Nowosądecka.; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 386; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 W krainie władcy smoków - odc 22/26; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka tygodnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 772* - Szeryf z Warszawy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 773* - Mała wojna; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Salon kresowy - Moje serce zostało we Lwowie; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Legendy Konkursu Wieniawskiego. Bartłomiej Nizioł i Piotr Pławner (1); koncert; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła Wniebowzięcia NMP i św. Józefa w Warszawie 14:10 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 12/15* - Nagłe zawirowanie, czyli most; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Opole 2006 na bis - "Świat w obłokach" - przeboje Marka Grechuty; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Zaproszenie - Pod skrzydłami Wielkiej Sowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Jan Paweł II w pamięci Polaków na świecie; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Mój pierwszy raz ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 387; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Sceny z życia smoków - Spotkanie odc.1 kraj prod.Polska (1994); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Tajemnica Światła - Tajemnica Miłosierdzia. Pieśń o Janie Pawle II; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Marszałek Piłsudski - odc. 2; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Andrzej Trzos Rastawiecki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Warto rozmawiać - Polska po odejściu Jana Pawła II czyli półtora roku "bezkrólewia"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 M jak miłość - odc. 387; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Sceny z życia smoków - Spotkanie odc.1 kraj prod.Polska (1994); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:55 Tajemnica Światła - Tajemnica Miłosierdzia. Pieśń o Janie Pawle II; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Marszałek Piłsudski - odc. 2; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Andrzej Trzos Rastawiecki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 12/15* - Nagłe zawirowanie, czyli most; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:20 Zaproszenie - Pod skrzydłami Wielkiej Sowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Salon kresowy - Moje serce zostało we Lwowie; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 09:05 Na życzenie Widzów - Big Bang; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Ludwik Benoit, Zofia Merle, Janusz Gajos, Zdzisław Kozień, Bożena Dykiel, Franciszek Pieczka, Roman Kłosowski, Iga Cembrzyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Awans; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Marian Opania, Bożena Dykiel, Małgorzata Różniatowska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Janusz Paluszkiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Centrum czyli Pogranicze - Tu jest wszystko; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Odchodząc od źródeł - Simon Rattle o muzyce XX wieku - (6) (Leaving home); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); reż.:Deborah May, Peter West, Barrie Gavin; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Więcej niż fikcja - Kochankowie z Mińska (Lovers in Minsk); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); reż.:Ulf von Mechow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Flota Zjednoczonych Sił - Najlepsi śpiewają Voo Voo cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc.6 Już tylko nadzieja; serial kraj prod.Polska (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Soc według Szpota 3 - Pięknoduch i rewolucja; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Niedziela z ... wspomnienie o Marku Grechucie /cz.1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 I ty będziesz moją Panią; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Niedziela z ... wspomnienie o Marku Grechucie /cz.2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Korowód; widowisko muzyczno-baletowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Niedziela z ... wspomnienie o Marku Grechucie /cz.3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Szalona lokomotywa; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Niedziela z ... wspomnienie o Marku Grechucie /cz.4/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Niepewność, czyli spotkanie z Markiem Grechutą; program muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Niedziela z ... wspomnienie o Marku Grechucie /cz.5/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Piwnica Marka Grechuty; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 20:10 Niedziela z ... wspomnienie o Marku Grechucie /cz.6/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Złote przeboje Marka Grechuty; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Niedziela z ... wspomnienie o Marku Grechucie /cz.7/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Łąka; widowisko poetyckie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Studio Międzynarodowego Konkursu Skrzypcowego im. Henryka Wieniawskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Nocny Stróż ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Na życzenie Widzów - Rock w Opolu - Opole '83; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Północ (Midnight); film fabularny kraj prod.Brazylia, Francja (1999); reż.:Daniela Thomas, Walter Salles; wyk.:Luiz Carlos Vasconcelos, Matheus Nachtergaele, Fernanda Torres, Nelson Sargento, Tonico Pereira; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zakończenie programu Canal + 06:00 Tajemniczy Nick Beal - thriller 07:30 Joey II - serial komediowy (odc. 1) 08:00 Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy (odc. 50) 08:30 Faceci w butach - komediodramat 10:05 Napoleon Wybuchowiec - komediodramat 11:40 Elektra - film przygodowy 13:20 Trójkąt - film przygodowy (odc. 3-ost.) 14:45 Ja, Cezar mały - film familijny 16:25 Happy End - komedia romantyczna 18:00 Na powierzchni - serial SF (odc. 10/15) 18:50 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:20 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Joey II - serial komediowy (odc. 1) 20:00 Elton John - "The Red Piano" na żywo z Las Vegas - koncert 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 23:10 36 - dramat sensacyjny 01:05 Ray - film biograficzny 03:35 Przeprowadzka - komedia 04:55 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych (odc. 3) 05:20 Na powierzchni - serial SF (odc. 10/15) Canal + Sport 06:30 Piłka nożna: Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej - powt. 07:55 Piłka nożna - Liga angielska - powt. 09:55 Wstęp do meczu - powt. 10:10 Piłka nożna - Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Górnik Zabrze - BOT GKS Bełchatów - powt. 12:20 Piłka nożna - Liga+ magazyn ligi polskiej - powt. 13:45 Piłka nożna - Liga francuska - powt. 15:40 Wstęp do meczu 16:00 Piłka nożna - Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Pogoń Szczecin - Legia Warszawa 18:15 Piłka nożna - Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 20:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy (odc. 1) 20:55 Piłka nożna - Liga hiszpańska 23:00 Sport+ magazyn sportowy - (odc. 2) 00:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska - powt. 02:00 Futbol amerykański: NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy - powt. 02:35 Wstęp do meczu - powt. 02:55 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Pogoń Szczecin - Legia Warszawa - powt. 05:10 Piłka nożna: Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej - powt. Canal + Film 07:00 Wojak Churchill - komedia 08:25 Deser: Dobry król - film krótkometrażowy 08:35 Światła stadionów - dramat obyczajowy 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy (odc. 49) 11:30 Dwaj bracia - film przygodowy 13:15 Bokser - film obyczajowy 14:55 Szansa na sukces - film obyczajowy 16:40 Wiosła w dłoń - komedia przygodowa 18:20 Bombon - el perro - dramat obyczajowy 20:00 Wieczór specjalny. Trzy piekielne gry - Infernal Affairs - Piekielna gra - dramat kryminalny 21:40 Wieczór specjalny. Trzy piekielne gry - Infernal Affairs - Piekielna gra 2 - dramat kryminalny 23:35 Wieczór specjalny. Trzy piekielne gry - Infernal Affairs - Piekielna gra 3 - dramat kryminalny 01:30 Plunkett i Macleane - film przygodowy 03:10 Imperium wilków - film sensacyjny 05:15 Rzymska opowieść - dramat obyczajowy Eurosport 5,30, 2,30 Sporty motorowe. Etap Mistrzostw Świata w Turcji 13,00 Tenis. WTA Tour "Puchar Kremla". 1/2 finałów 14.00 Jazda motocyklem. Grand Prix Japonii. Moto GP 15.00 Jazda motocyklem. Grand Prix Portugalii. Transmisja na żywo 20.30 Tenis. WTA Tour "Puchar Kremla". Finał 22,00 Tenis. Turniej ATP w Wiedniu. Finał 23.30 Fight Club 1,00 Sumo. Nagoya Basse 2.00 "Magazyn sportów motorowych" 3.00 Snooker. Hall of Fame 4,00 Nowości Cartoon Network 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 07:30 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:00 KND 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 10:00 Teen Titans - serial animowany 10:20 Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:40 X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 11:00 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:00 Władca ksiąg - film familijny 16:25 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 19:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 19:50 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 20:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:40 Flintstonowie - serial animowany HBO 06:30 Tornado - thriller reż. Alain Jakubowicz, wyk. Anya Lahiri, Daniel Bernhardt, Larry Day, Ruth Platt Kanada 2004 08:10 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:45 Smak Indii - komedia reż. Krishna D.K., Raj Nidimoru, wyk. Anjaan Srivastav, Bharati Achrekar, Reef Karim, Pooja Kumar USA 2003 10:40 Trzecie życzenie - komedia romantyczna reż. Shelley Jensen, wyk. Sean Maguire, Armand Assante, Jenna Mattison, Jennifer Blanc USA 2005 12:15 Gliniarze i Robbersonowie - komedia kryminalna reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Chevy Chase, Jack Palance, Dianne Wiest, Robert Davi USA 1994 13:45 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 14:10 Charly - komedia romantyczna reż. Adam Thomas Anderegg, wyk. Jeremy Elliott, Randy King, Heather Beers, Adam Johnson USA 2002 15:45 Kids in America - komediodramat reż. Josh Stolberg, wyk. Gregory Smith, Malik Yoba, Julie Bowen, Adam Arkin USA 2005 17:15 Ella zaklęta - film fantasy reż. Tommy O'Haver, wyk. Anne Hathaway, Hugh Dancy, Cary Elwes, Aidan McArdle USA/ Irlandia/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 18:50 Skarb narodów - film przygodowy reż. Jon Turteltaub, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Harvey Keitel, Jon Voight, Diane Kruger USA 2004 21:00 Niedzielna megapremiera Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, Czarownica i stara szafa - film przygodowy reż. Andrew Adamson, wyk. Georgie Henley, William Moseley, Skandar Keynes, Anna Popplewell USA 2005 23:15 Rodzina Soprano - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA 2002 00:10 Troja - dramat historyczny reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Brad Pitt, Diane Kruger, Orlando Bloom, Brian Cox USA 2004 02:50 Hollywood North - komedia reż. Peter O'Brien, wyk. Alan Bates, Matthew Modine, Jennifer Tilly, Deborah Kara Unger Kanada 2003 04:30 Ella zaklęta - film fantasy reż. Tommy O'Haver, wyk. Anne Hathaway, Hugh Dancy, Cary Elwes, Aidan McArdle USA/ Irlandia/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 Polsat Sport 07:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 08:00 Piłka nożna Liga portugalska - mecz Uniao Leiria - Benfica Lizbona 09:00 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska - mecz Ajax Amsterdam - FC Groningen 11:00 Piłka nożna Liga portugalska - mecz FC Porto - CS Marítimo Funchal 12:30 Piłka nożna Liga szkocka - mecz Dundee United - Celtic Glasgow 14:55 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz AC Torino - Chievo Werona 17:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Basket Liga - mecz BOT Turów Zgorzelec - Śląsk Wrocław 19:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 19:30 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski 20:00 Clip - magazyn sportowy 20:10 Piłka nożna Liga portugalska 22:00 2 x 45 - magazyn piłkarski 23:30 Sztuki walki Konfrontacje Sztuk Walki w Warszawie TVN 24 06:00 Skrót filmowy 06:05 Firma - magazyn 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:35 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Skrót filmowy 07:05 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Bez komentarza - magazyn 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:15 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 11:30 Skrót informacji 11:35 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Szkło kontaktowe 13:30 Skrót informacji 13:35 Szkło kontaktowe 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:40 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Inny punkt widzenia - magazyn 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:35 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 18:15 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 1 18:30 Skrót informacji 18:35 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 2 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 19:30 Skrót informacji 19:35 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 21:40 Firma - magazyn 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie dnia 00:00 Skrót filmowy 00:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:35 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 01:00 Serwis sportowy 01:05 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie dnia 02:00 Nieruchomości - magazyn 02:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 02:30 Skrót filmowy 02:40 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie dnia 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:40 Firma - magazyn 04:00 Skrót filmowy 04:05 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:30 Skrót filmowy 04:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:05 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 05:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 14:00 Parot 14:30 Zdradosław 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 17:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 17:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Big in America 2 - reality show 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 VIVA Hits Polska 22:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku